Sonadow slave
by Puzzle Neko
Summary: Discontinued/Up for adoption. Please read inside for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic sat huddled in the corner of the cell, shaking from a mix of fear and cold. His head shot up as footsteps were heard walking towards the prison block. There were two pairs. One was the heavy tread of the Sonic Underground's enemy, Dr Robotnik and the other was the barely heard hover skates of Shadow the hedgehog, the one who had succeeded in capturing the siblings. They stopped outside of Sonic's cell, Robotnik leering in at the shivering hedgehog that inhabited it. **

** "Well, what have we here? The rodent finally caught. Well done, Shadow. As promised you may have the blue rat to do as you wish with." Sonic looked up at that and Shadow smirked at the terrified look in the hedgehog's eyes. "Do be sure to make it painful, Shadow. That would please me greatly." Robotnik ordered him. In response, Shadow dipped his head. "Don't worry, Sir. It will be." He passed Shadow the key to Sonic's cell, a horrible smile on his face. **

**Shadow entered the cell and closed the door behind him so Sonic wouldn't have a chance to get away from him. Sonic rose into a crouch, muscles tensing and ready to run. Shadow stared at him for a second then lunged, surprising him. He grabbed Sonic by the scruff of his neck and pinned him face down on the floor, sitting on his back. He took two pairs of handcuffs from his quills and, roughly pulling the younger hedgehog's hands behind his back, cuffed his hands and feet. Shadow then pulled a gag out and tried to put it in Sonic's mouth. Problem was Sonic didn't fancy it and wouldn't open his mouth for Shadow to put the gag on.**

** Shadow growled and held Sonic's nose. Sonic fought for a minute then had to open his mouth or suffocate. He took a big gasp of air…. and then choked as Shadow forced the gag into his mouth, strapping it around his head tightly. Sonic went limp immediately, the drug in the gag forcing him to stop fighting. Shadow smirked evilly at the dazed look in Sonic's eyes, his head lolling on his neck as he struggled to focus. Shadow picked up Sonic's limp form and walked out of the cell with only a nod for Robotnik. Sonic could feel the gag forcing him into unconsciousness and went willingly, desperate to escape the nightmare that was happening. **

** Sonic groaned as he regained consciousness, his eyelids fluttering as he struggled to keep them open. He tried to put his hand up to his head when he realised he couldn't move. He forced his eyes open and looked at his hands. He found them tightly bound behind his back with a piece of rope. His legs were also unable to move. He struggled for a minute, trying to break his bonds but after a few minutes of failure he gave up and looked around the room he was in. He was currently lying on a soft, king sized bed in a large room filled with items that Sonic hoped would never be used against him. There were whips, knives, and many other things, including collars and leads hanging on the walls.**

** The walls and beds were black with red stripes all over them. It wasn't hard to guess whose room this was. Sonic gasped as he was grabbed from behind, falling backwards onto someone's fluffy chest. "Hello Sonic." A silky voice breathed in his ear. Ebony and red arms wrapped themselves around Sonic's peach chest and tightened, holding him tight against their owners chest. Sonic's breathing hitched. "What's the matter, hedgehog? Not afraid are you?" One of Shadow's hands left Sonic's chest and rose to his head, stroking along his top quill while Shadow's sharp fangs nipped along the ridge of Sonic's ear.**

** "S-Shadow? What are you doing? Where am I?" Sonic finally found his voice to voice his confusion. "You are currently in my house and you won't be running away too soon. I am making use of my reward." Shadow murmured, continuing to pet the trembling hedgehog in his arms. Sonic was even more confused. "W-what reward? And for what?" Shadow didn't answer and Sonic was starting to get angry. "Answer me!" He growled, struggling to get away from Shadow. Shadow's eyes flashed with fury and he bit down hard on the back of Sonic's neck, forcing him to go limp. "Don't you dare shout at me, hedgehog. I am now your Master. For catching you and your siblings, I get whatever reward I wish. And I chose you. You are here to be my slave. You belong to me now." At Shadow's words, Sonic felt tears well up in his eyes, blinding him. He started crying heavily, thinking of all the people who would be hurt because he messed up and got them all caught.**

** Sonic felt his head being turned to face Shadow. Shadow slowly stroked Sonic's cheek, wiping the tears away. "Don't worry, hedgehog. You will soon get used to this." His tone was oddly gentle. He leaned forward and connected their lips. Sonic's eyes widened in shock and he tried desperately to pull away. Of course Shadow only pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Sonic knew that Shadow was much stronger than him and it didn't help that Sonic was still tied up. So he gave up. He kissed back, moaning.**

** Shadow broke away and smirked. "Now you're getting the hang of it." He didn't give Sonic a chance to say anything before he connected their lips again. Shadow forced his tongue into the others mouth. Sonic sighed mentally and obediently suckled on it, causing Shadow to moan with pleasure. Shadow's hands were stroking down Sonic's body causing the cobalt hedgehog to moan and tremble. Sonic pulled away with a gasp as Shadow's hands went to low for comfort. Shadow pulled Sonic back to face him but Sonic shied away, trying desperately to put some distance between him and Shadow. Shadow growled then an evil smile crossed his face. He let go of Sonic and walked over to one of the walls. Sonic watched warily, growling softly as Shadow approached him. He let out a startled yelp as Shadow pounced on him and pinned him to the bed, the evil smile still on his face. Reaching down he untied the rope on Sonic's legs. Sonic watched in confusion until he saw something metal glint in the light. He started to struggle when he realized what it was but it was too late. There was a small click and Shadow leaned back up towards Sonic, revealing for a second the peach legs spread apart and cuffed to the opposite bed posts. Shadow then slid behind Sonic's back and started to tie something around his neck. Sonic knew he was in for a long night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow finished tying the collar around Sonic's neck, attaching the other end to the bedpost and moving back to face Sonic. "Guess we'll have to do it the hard way, won't we?" Shadow smirked at the fear in Sonic's eyes as he pushed him back and straddled his hips. Sonic was shaking with terror. "Please, Shadow," he whimpered. "Don't do this." Shadow growled and he bent over Sonic, allowing their chests to touch. "I thought I told you to call me Master, slave." His whispered threateningly, his breath caressing the others lips. He didn't give Sonic a chance to answer before removing the distance between them and claiming Sonic's lips in a passionate but forceful kiss. **

**Sonic's responded by angrily biting Shadow's lips, hard enough to draw blood. Shadow reared back with a howl, hand flying to his mouth to try to stem the flow of blood leaking from the wound. He removed his hand and wrapped it around the younger hedgehog's throat, tightening it until Sonic was struggling to breathe. Shadow's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the struggling blue body lying beneath his. "That, hedgehog, was a big mistake." He hissed, eyes sparking with anger. But then his eyes cooled and he smirked again. "But it is an easily solved problem."**

**Shadow reached for his bedside cabinet and removed a gag. Sonic's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly. "No way are you putting that…..mmph!" His words were cut off as Shadow used the opportunity and thrust the gag into Sonic's open mouth, strapping it on tightly. Shadow smiled evilly at the furious but hopeless look in the blue hedgehog's eyes. He bent over, nuzzling into Sonic's neck, starting to nip at the blue fur. **

**The hands stroking down Sonic's body along with their owner continuing to bite and lick at the defenceless hedgehog's neck was too much for Sonic. He let out a moan as he moved his head back, presenting Shadow more of his neck. He arched his back, panting heavily through his nose as Shadow's hands started stroking his groin, trying to coax his real prize to appear. **

**He was rewarded as, suddenly, Sonic's long, red member came sliding out of its sheath, ready to be played with. Shadow moved his head away from the soaked neck, producing a whine from Sonic. "Don't worry, my pet." Shadow purred, petting Sonic's head. "We're not finished yet." Just looking at the hedgehog beneath him, gagged, bound and eyes pleading for more, was enough to entice Shadow's member to appear. **

**They both moaned as their members rubbed together, sending a wave of pleasure shooting through their bodies. Sonic whimpered as Shadow left him and went to look for something. He soon found it. He moved back to the bed and opened the tube of lubricant, squeezing some onto his hand. He rubbed it onto his member, moaning quietly. Sonic was looking at Shadow, realizing what he was about to do, tried to back away as Shadow approached, but soon gave up as he remembered that his legs were shackled to the bed. Shadow moved to his spread legs and poked a finger into his entrance. **

**Sonic whimpered as another finger entered him, moving in a scissoring motion, trying to stretch the opening. After he was sure that Sonic was stretched enough, Shadow removed his fingers and placed something much bigger there instead. "This will hurt." Shadow warned his slave who lay trembling on the bed sheets, bracing himself for the other to enter him. Shadow thrust in quickly to prevent unnecessary pain.**

**Sonic's eyes widened and then the feeling registered. He hunched over as well as he could with the collar on, the gag blocking out his scream of pain as tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto his stomach. Shadow leaned over and kissed the tears away, promising that the pain would soon disappear. Sonic soon found out that Shadow was speaking the truth. The pain faded, leaving a pleasurable feeling behind. He whined as Shadow shifted inside of him, blinking uncertainly at the feeling. **

**Shadow decided that he had waited enough and pulled out until only the head of his member was inside of Sonic, thrusting back in hard. Sonic arched his back and moaned, from both pleasure and from leftover pain. Shadow soon found his rhythm, thrusting in to his blue slave without pausing. Sonic could feel something building up inside him, growing stronger every second and begging for him to let it out. **

**He held it in until he felt Shadow hit his love spot, making his member pulse and his cum come spilling out, messily. The feeling of Sonic's walls tightening around his member was enough to send Shadow over the edge, making him cum deep inside of Sonic. The younger hedgehog squirmed at the feeling of Shadow's cum filling him. Shadow pulled his now limp member from Sonic's cum drenched entrance, the member drawing back into its sheath.**

**Shadow undid Sonic's legs and cuddled the exhausted hedgehog against his chest, removing the gag from his mouth. Shadow kissed his pet on the cheek as Sonic slipped into unconsciousness, tired from his orgasm. Shadow chuckled then, hugging the blue hedgehog close, fell asleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Manic bit his tongue, beads of sweat sliding down his forehead as he concentrated all of his mind on the task at hand. His eyes widened when his fingers fumbled with the lock pick, sighing with relief as he tightened his grip and carried on trying to pick the lock on his cell door. So far no luck. "How's it coming, Manic?" His sister Sonia asked quietly, coming up behind him. "Almost…..got it!" He crowed with triumph as he pushed the unlocked door open easily. Sonic grinned as smothered him in a hug. "Great work, Manic! Now let's try and find Sonic." Manic nodded and a serious look replaced the triumph on his face. As they sneaked out of the cell, Manic whispered to Sonia, "I wonder why they put him in a separate place to us. I mean, we haven't seen him since Shadow caught us." Sonia just shrugged, a worried look flashing in her eyes. "Maybe he was gonna be Robotisised first." She replied unhappily, hoping greatly that they still had a chance to save their brother. They had entered the main building by now, ducking in and out of the shadows to avoid the Swat Bots patrolling. "Let's go look in Robotnik's control room." Manic whispered, glancing round warily. Sonia nodded and then, after checking that the coast was clear, the siblings raced towards the room the evil doctor inhabited. As they entered, they saw that the room was empty. "You look over there, I'll look over here." Sonia ordered. Manic gave a mock salute and started to look around. Sonia went to look at the computer when she saw something on the keypad. Her heart nearly stopped as she picked it up. "Manic!" She nearly screamed, hearing her brother's footsteps rush towards her. "What's up 'sis?" Manic asked, concern clear on his face. She handed him the medallion she had found. Or to be more precise, Sonic's medallion. Manic's eyes widened and started to shimmer with tears as he glanced up at his sister. Their heads whipped around as the sound of approaching footsteps reached their ears. Sonia dumped the medallion back where she found it and they hurriedly hid behind a large piece of machinery.  
Robotnik entered the room, Sleet and Dingoe following close behind. Robotnik reached the computer and pressed a button, bringing Shadow's face up onto the screen. Shadow bowed his head slightly. "Dr." Robotnik merely grunted. "Greetings, Shadow. I wished to check on how the progress of breaking the hedgehog is going." Manic and Sonia glanced at each other. There was only one hedgehog who Robotnik could mean. Shadow's face took on an evil look. "See for yourself." He snickered, turning the camera to focus on something else in the room. Tears started to drip down the two siblings cheeks at the sight. There, lying on the cold, metal floor was their elder brother. His hands were bound tightly together behind his back, his legs in the same predicament. There was a black, leather collar around his neck, a chain reaching from it to the wall. His eyes were covered with a blindfold and his mouth filled with a rubber ball gag. The gag prevented him from swallowing, explaining the saliva which was dripping of off his muzzle fur and onto the ground. He had been there for a while, judging by the size of the puddle of spit on the floor. But the worst thing was the state of his lower body. It was covered in blood and what the sibling's assumed to be semen. Robotnik laughed evilly. "Excellent, Shadow, excellent! It is time the hedgehog learned what happens to people who rebel against me!" Shadow grinned back before asking "What will become of the other two?" Robotnik gave a sickening smile. "The green one will be robotisised but the female will go to Dingoe. I believe that he has had his eye on her for a while." Dingoe perked his head up and nodded rapidly, grinning like a moron. Sonia turned as green as Manic's fur at that comment. They gazed at each other in hopelessness. Their brother was being tortured, maybe even raped but the question was, what could they do about it? **


	4. Adoption

Sorry folks, not an update. I think that we can all see that I'm not going to get round to finishing or even continuing this story. So, I am placing it up for adoption to anyone who wants it. Just review (had to turn the PM option off) and tell me that you want to adopt it so that I can read your versions! Thanks guys! 


End file.
